It Begins again
by Tidus and Artemis rocks
Summary: There is a new threat in Spira. Much worse then Sin. There are new charcters. Evil and Good. Yuna, Tidus, Rikku, Paine, Lulu, Wakka, and a few other little people are on their way to defeat the worst kind of evil any of them could imagine. Chapter 5 is up
1. Chapter 1: It Begins

**It Begins…again**

**Chapter 1: It Begins**

**The Airship, over Besaid, one year after Tidus' Return**

It had been one year after Tidus' return. Rikku and Paine had welcomed Tidus into the Gullwings soon after Yuna had introduced him to Paine.

Instead of collecting spheres for the use of history, the Gullwings now searched for the spheres in order to find hidden treasure.

They were now flying toward the skies of Besaid.

"Okay, I'm picking up a strong treasure sphere signal in Mi'hen Highroad," said Buddy loudly, informing the crew.

All eyes turned to Buddy.

"Yay!! Another adventure for the YRP gang!" said Rikku, jumping up and down excitedly.

"Ahem," said Tidus, clearing his throat, looking at Rikku sternly.

"…Oh, I mean the YRP 'T' gang," said Rikku, awkwardly.

"It could be nothing you know," said Paine, negatively.

"Paine?" whined Yuna.

"What? The last three were _nothing_…why would this be different?" Paine said, walking away and slumping up against a wall, unenthusiastically.

Rikku rolled her eyes and said "Honestly Paine, why can't you just be…normal?"

Paine raised her left eyebrow and stared right at Rikku and said, "Define normal Rikku, because if normal means I have to giggle loudly and act like a fool, then I'd rather stay the way I am."

Rikku gave Paine a dirty look and stomped off to her cabin.

"So…have I proved myself as a worthy member of the Gullwings yet? Because no one has really told me how well I'm doing?" asked Tidus, waiting for someone to answer him.

Brother, who really liked Yuna more than a cousin, jumped up from the drivers' seat of the airship abruptly, walked over to Tidus and screamed "No!"

Tidus pointed to the front of the airship and began to gape.

"Err…I'm no expert when it comes to driving an airship, Brother, but aren't you meant to be like, you know…driving this thing?" asked Tidus, shouting the last part in particular.

Brother, who was still giving Tidus a dirty look, frowned a little as the last comment began to register in his brain.

Once it registered, Brother suddenly turned 180  and ran towards the drivers seat, yelling something in Al Bhed.

Yuna and Paine laughed, which was really weird for Paine to actually find something humorous.

"Wow…this is a rare moment," said Shinra, out of the blue.

Everyone looked at Shinra with a surprised look.

"Yes, I agree," said Paine. "You actually spoke."

"No…I mean you laughed," said Shinra, annoyed.

"Well, I guess this is a rare moment for both of you, then," said Tidus, trying to lighten the mood.

"It's going to get even rarer in a minute if you don't shut up." Paine said glaring at Tidus as she punched her fist into her hand.

Tidus gulped. He knew that Paine could kick ass, and he'd hate it if she beat him in a fight, especially in front of everyone.

Tidus raised his hands up in defence and looked away.

**Meanwhile, The Island of Besaid, in Wakka's tent**

"Wakka…we need to talk about this," said Lulu, concerned.

"What's to talk about Lu? I've made my decision and that's final," exclaimed Wakka as he walked out of the tent.

Lulu followed Wakka out of the tent and yelled "We're a family now…what ever concerns you, concerns me. I wish you would have talked to me about this beforehand."

Wakka turned around to say something to Lulu only to see someone in the village being attacked by a fiend.

Lulu saw his shocked expression and followed his gaze.

She gasped.

Lulu realised that the fiend was too powerful for her to use her magic only, so she ran into the tent and threw Wakka his Blitzball.

Without thinking, Wakka threw the Blitzball at the fiend, but it did not budge. Instead the fiend retreated towards the beach. Wakka and Lulu decided to follow, forgetting about the baby.

When they got there, they defeated the fiend with a series of Wakka's Blitzball attacks and Lulu's black magic.

Suddenly Lulu gasped.

"The baby!" she cried.

Wakka's eyes widened at the realisation that they had forgotten their child.

Just as they were about to venture back to their tent, they saw a rather large blue figure running towards them. He appeared to be carrying something small in his oversized arms. They realised that the blue figure was in fact the elder, Kimahri of the Ronso tribe.

Shocked by his presence, they ran towards him, to find that their child was resting safely in his arms.

Lulu relieved him of the baby, thanking him.

"Kimahri save baby…big trouble come…no time," said Kimahri.

Wakka and Lulu looked at Kimahri with confusion.

**Meanwhile, the Island of Besaid, the area where the road forks**

A dark, hooded figure stood looking over the Island of Besaid with his bi-coloured red and black eyes, up where the road is forked and the first cipher is located.

He wore a long black cloak, trimmed with a light blue edge and under his hood; he had a mass of light blue hair.

He laughed to himself and whispered under his breath: "It begins."

* * *

**A/N:**_ Hey everyone, this is Yunie and Yuffie here. I hope you like our story. We are co-writers. Please read and review our story. By the way, this story is set one year (in the first chapter) after Tidus returned (happy ending) in Final Fantasy X-2. All the chapters following this, is set one year and three months after. Enjoy!_

_Yunie and Yuffie signing out!_


	2. Chapter 2: Chineya

**Chapter 2: Chineya**

**The Airship: Flying over Macalania, journeying to Zanarkand**

It has been about three months since it happened and it has brought us all together once again.

Here we all are on the airship all on the same mission.

Our group consists of Yuna, Rikku, Paine, Wakka, Lulu, Brother, Buddy, Shinra and me, Tidus.

Lulu and Wakka had left their baby with Kimahri in Mt Gagazet 2 months ago…so it was safe.

We thought that it was all over with after Sin, but the destruction of Besaid proved that our world will never be free from sorrow, as the Lady Yunalesca so wisely told us, almost three years ago in Zanarkand.

We were now flying over Macalania on our way to Zanarkand.

Kimahri had told us that there would be answers there, which would help us with our mission.

Everyone sat around the airship quietly, not really speaking to each other.

Our journey so far had not been a pleasant one. Now that Besaid had been destroyed, everyone felt like his or her whole world was gone. Everyone on this ship had been connected to Besaid one way or another.

Yuna, Wakka and Lulu had lived there practically their whole lives. Rikku, Paine, Brother, Buddy and Shinra all felt the others pain.

And I Tidus had been saved by Wakka on the very shores of Besaid.

"Ur hu," yelled Brother, breaking Tidus' thoughts.

"What?" everyone yelled in unison, which also broke the deathly silence.

"He said 'oh no'…which can't be good," said Rikku, nervously.

"What's wrong," said Buddy, to Brother.

"Dra ahkeha ec vyemehk," yelled Brother, hysterically.

"Err…translation Rikku?" asked Tidus, seemingly calm.

"He said there's a problem with the engine. Famm, lyh oui veq ed?" asked Rikku frantically.

"No…uv luinca hud...Neggi," yelled Brother, angrily. "Fa haat du myht huf!"

"Um…I don't mean to pester you, Rikku, but…can we please have a translation over here, if it's not too much trouble," yelled Tidus, sarcastically.

"Oh…right…um, Brother said we have to land…and I don't think it'll be a smooth landing," said Rikku unusually calm.

Wakka and Lulu sat down and held onto something attached to the ground. Tidus held onto Yuna with one arm, whilst holding onto a railing with the other, Rikku and Paine followed Wakka and Lulu's strategy and the rest just held onto the nearest available secured object, except for Brother who was driving in a secured seat.

&&&&&&&&&

It wasn't too long after that, they crashed rather forcefully and Rikku went flying across the airship and landed on Brother, who yelled, "Get off, Rikku. Uhmo Oihy ec famlusa du pa uh sa."

"What did he say?" asked Tidus, who was rubbing his head, his face full of pain.

"Err…nothing," said Rikku, looking at Brother with a disgusted look.

Yuna got up from where she had landed from the crash. She did a quick injury check to see who was injured and who wasn't.

Yuna looked around the airship's bridge. Wakka and Lulu's plan had clearly worked, as they were intact…as were Paine (and Rikku as we said before had landed safely on Brother…although he wasn't too pleased about it) and Tidus, as they appeared to be conscious at least. Shinra and Buddy were also fine, so Yuna sighed with relief.

"Okay…where are we?" asked Yuna.

"We're somewhere in Macalania Woods," said Buddy and although Yuna and Tidus were now together, they still gave each other a shy look remembering what they had shared in these very woods only a few years ago.

The group departed from the airship and looked for a place to stay the night.

A couple of hours later, all was quiet and dark, except for the campfire that was crackling in the centre of the group.

Paine suddenly spoke up, after hours of silence.

"Don't you think we should have encountered at least one fiend by now?" she said glancing around the forest surrounding them.

The others didn't speak; they were all lost deep in thought of the last time they had been here, which was when they were making their dangerous, yet hopeful journey to the Zanarkand Ruins.

Suddenly out of nowhere, an enormous fiend popped out from behind a tree disrupting everyone's thoughts. It would've been about double the size of Kimahri in height and fifty times as large in width. But what was most surprising was that no one had even heard it approaching, not even Paine who was keeping a lookout.

Before anyone could react, a woman jumped through the barrier of trees surrounding the group and slashed at the monsters back with her samurai sword. The fiend cowered in pain, but was not defeated yet. She stood up and went into her combat stance, where she held up her samurai sword level on the right side of her face, pointing it dangerously at the fiend.

"You smashed my airship…which I could've repaired…but no, you then had to smash up the engine. So now after hours of tracking, I'm gonna kick your ass," the girl said, with an unusual hint of humour in her voice.

The others looked at her with surprise because usually you don't converse with a fiend when you fight it.

The fiend then proceeded toward her; arms open ready to crush her. Instead, the girl jumped forward and flipped until the fiend and her were only an arms length apart. The girl then jumped up on top of the fiend and pushed her samurai sword through the back of its neck. It howled in pain, and then when it touched the ground, it disintegrated into millions of glowing pyreflies.

The girl looked up to see the group staring at her with wide eyes.

"Well, thanks for coming to see the show…I'm here all Thursday, see y'all!" she said as she slipped her sword expertly into her sheath resting on her back.

She began to walk away, only to hear Wakka call out, "Hey…who the hell are you, ya?"

The girl stopped and smiled, but did not turn around.

"Who wants to know?" asked the girl, in an unfriendly tone, which was different from her humouring tone from before.

There was no answer from any of the group, so she turned around.

"Right," she whispered when none of them answered. "Look, I have places to be, and you know…'_stuff'_ to do. So…if you don't mind…" The girl pointed in the direction she was headed with both hands. "…I'm gonna go now."

"Wait!" called out Brother, the leader of the Gullwings. "Oui sahdeuhat dryd oui lyh veq ahkehac."

Just as Rikku was about to translate, the girl butted in by saying.

"Yeah…but I wasn't talking to you…was I?" asked the girl, rudely.

Everyone stared at her with surprise at her understanding of Al Bhed.

"Fa lnycrat yht fa haat uin ahkeha veqat," said Brother, hysterically as he waved his arms around.

"Great…not my problem," the girl whispered sarcastically and turned to leave again.

"Well…can't you just help us, we're trying to get to Zanarkand?" asked Rikku.

The girl stopped in her tracks, smiled evilly and turned to stare at Rikku…completely wiping her evil face away.

"Sure…now that you ask…but, you must do something for me in return," replied the girl, mischievously.

"Name your price," said Paine, bluntly, with no expression upon her face.

"Well, you said you were going to Zanarkand. It just so happens I have some business there. My only other condition, if you accept my offer, is that you don't ask questions as to what business I have there," explained the girl.

Yuna stepped forward and said "As long as you fix the airship…we'll accept your offer, as we too have our own private business in Zanarkand and prefer to keep it that way."

The others nodded in agreement.

The girl stared at them for a moment, searching the group's expressions to see if they were serious.

The girl then let a sly smile appear upon her face and said "Well…it's a deal then."

As the group relaxed and sat back down beside the fire, the girl said out of the blue "Chineya."

"What?" the group said in unison.

"Chineya. My name is Chineya, in reply to your funny looking red-headed friend's question," replied Chineya, trying to lift the mood of the uneasy silence that followed after their agreement.

"Hey," exclaimed Wakka, looking up. "I am not funny looking, ya?"

The rest of the group let out a laugh.

**Meanwhile, the Zanarkand Ruins, a dark undiscovered cave **

Meanwhile, in an undiscovered cave, a hooded figure sat, waiting for the arrival of the group of people he knew were coming for him…well, at least one person.

He felt a sudden pang of happiness flow inside of him. _They're coming to me and soon I shall reign over all of Spira, as well as finally completing my life's purpose,_ thought the lonely figure.

He would wait until they arrived, then the fun would begin.

* * *

**Translations: **_Just after they crashed:_

"Get off, Rikku. Uhmo Oihy ec famlusa du pa uh sa" Only Yuna is welcome to be on me

"Wait!" called out Brother, the leader of the Gullwings. "Oui sahdeuhat dryd oui lyh veq ahkehac" You mentioned that you can fix engines

"Fa lnycrat yht fa haat uin ahkeha veqat," said Brother, hysterically as he waved his arms around We crashed and we need our engine fixed.

Pronunciation of Chineya Shin-ay-ah

**A/N:**_ Okay, so what did you think? Read and Review. We have a really good plot coming up. Just keep reading and reviewing and you'll see it develop into the best Final Fantasy X fic ever. _

_Yunie and Yuffie signing out! _


	3. Chapter 3: Spite

**Chapter 3: Spite**

**The crashed Airship site, inside the engine room, next day…**

"Right…hmm…" said Chineya thoughtfully, studying the 'busted' engine. "Well…someone's pushing the engine too hard, which therefore results in an overdrive."

Wakka, Lulu, Yuna, Tidus, Paine, Rikku, Brother and Buddy all looked at Chineya from the front of the room with confusion.

Then everyone looked at Brother.

"Hey…she said _someone_ pushed the engine too hard," said Tidus accusingly at Brother.

"Ya, Brudda. And da only person who drives this thing is you, Brudda…ya?" said Wakka, agreeing with Tidus.

Brother looked from Tidus to Wakka; a little threatened.

"Well…I'm in charge…so…I push the engine when I want," said Brother, angrily.

"Let's not blame, everyone…we're a team now," said Yuna, who was always the person to bring everyone together.

"I hate to break it to you all, but it wasn't Brother at all. I had a closer look at the entire engine. It's called sabotage," said Chineya, appearing from under one of the larger parts of the engine.

The whole group gasped.

Brother turned around to Tidus and gave him an evil look, which clearly said _see; it's not my fault_.

Tidus brushed it away and asked Chineya how it could've happened.

Chineya didn't say anything for a while, as she was deep in thought.

"Well…let's just say no weapon you possess could have done this damage," replied Chineya, after a time.

"What exactly do you mean?" asked Lulu.

"She means that some other force has done this…a force that none of us possess," said Shinra, speaking up after a while.

"How is that possible?" asked Paine.

"Well, she said sabotage, which means someone else has done this," said Rikku, who was still annoyed with Paine from the previous day.

"I know what sabotage is, I mean who would have done this…no one has been on this ship except for us," said Paine.

"Could it be possible that the engine was only failing when we did crash, but while we were camping out someone else could have sabotaged it then?" asked Buddy.

"Well what would be the point of sabotaging an already crashed ship?" said Tidus; looking at Buddy as if his theory was the most stupid thing he'd ever heard.

"I don't mean to be rude Buddy, but he does have a point," said Yuna, softly.

"Of course, you would stick up for 'lover boy', wouldn't you Yuna," said Brother, pointing at her.

"That's not true…I'm just telling it like it is," said Yuna, offensively.

Chineya cleared her throat loudly.

"I hate to break it up, but I've fixed the engine now…so, can we like…go?" asked Chineya.

"Oh…right…of course," said Brother, surprised.

&&&&&&&&&&

**The Zanarkand Ruins, 30 minutes later…**

The Zanarkand Ruins were now abandoned. About a year ago, this place used to be filled with tourists, waiting to see the place where summoners used to use the Final Aeon to defeat Sin. But now, it was but a baron wasteland.

Cid, (Rikku's father) used to have business here, but since both Rikku and Yuna expressed their dislike to this idea, Cid cleared everyone out, respecting Yuna and Rikku's opinion.

"Well, thanks for the ride…you never know when we might meet again," said Chineya, mysteriously and with that, she ran off across the ruins.

"Weird girl," said Wakka, scratching his head.

"You're only saying that because she called you funny looking," said Rikku, nudging him in the stomach with her elbow.

Wakka gave Rikku a look, which said _shut up_.

"Right…so…where to now?" asked Tidus; looking around the place he once called home.

"Hey you lived here…well, we'll be in the ship if you need us," said Brother heading back towards the ship. "And Yuna, be careful."

The group had now been narrowed down to just six who were Yuna, Tidus, Paine, Rikku, Lulu and Wakka, and they had been searching the surface of Zanarkand for a while. Not yet knowing what they were supposed to be looking for. Just anything out of the ordinary. They'd even been in the temple…the place where they fought Yunalesca…and still no luck.

Suddenly they heard a loud bang out of nowhere.

Yuna looked up and said, "What was that?"

Paine walked closer to where she thought the sound had come from. She motioned for them to follow.

"I think I heard something down here," she said, staring down into a dark cave.

As the group crept closer, they heard voices.

"I really don't like this…it's dark and…we don't even know what's down there," said Rikku, starting to panic.

"Honestly Rikku, you're eighteen years old now," said Paine.

"So?" asked Rikku. "But you agree with me…right?" Rikku looked to Tidus for support.

"Err…well, it's definitely dark and we really don't know what's down there," said Tidus. "But weren't you the one who said you wanted to have an adventure?"

"Yeah, but…" started Rikku, but was cut off by Paine who ordered them to be quiet.

The group quietened down as they approached an opening in a rocky wall. They could hear voices coming from within. They hid behind a large rock, which was situated on the right of the opening.

The voices appeared to be speaking to each other in a rather sarcastic tone.

The following conversation was what they heard.

"Well…what a surprise to see you here," said a male voice.

"Well…it wasn't a surprise to find you here. So what's the plan…first it was Besaid…and after that?" asked a female voice, trailing off.

"Well…I thought you would've guessed by now…my sweet," replied a seemingly evil voice.

"Your mind games won't work on me…you know what I'm here for," said the girl.

"Well…since you are begging for your death…I shall grant it…Chineya," said the man, evilly.

Rikku gasped from behind the rock.

"Hey…Chineya was the one who fixed our ship," she said, but put her hand to her mouth, as if realising she had just given away their position.

The others glared at her, angrily.

The evil man turned toward the entrance of the cave.

Chineya, using this as an advantage knocked him over with a flying kick and pinned him to the ground, only to find that he had vanished into a million pyreflies.

"Damn it…almost had him," she yelled annoyed.

She looked to the others, who now had rushed fully into the cave.

"But hey…he just vanished into pyreflies which means he's going to the far-plane…right?" said Rikku, positively, smiling.

Chineya shook her head angrily.

"You fools…you ruined everything. My one chance of vengeance…and you took it from me," she said angrily as she pounded her fist against the cave wall.

"Who exactly are you? Who was that man? And what is this talk about Besaid?" asked Lulu.

"His name is Spite, he is the one who destroyed Besaid and now, because of you, he could be anywhere. He could strike anywhere…he doesn't care where, just as long as Spira is destroyed. Vengeance was in my grasp…but now it's gone," explained Chineya, who walked out of the cave, gloomily.

Yuna ran after her and said, "Wait…we might be able to help you. This person called Spite, you say he destroyed Besaid and you want vengeance. We too are after the same person who was responsible of Besaid's destruction."

"Look, you don't understand. This Spite is not human and is beyond anyone's mortal imagination," explained Chineya, turning to face Yuna.

"What do you mean he's not human?" asked Tidus, walking up to the both of them. The group followed.

"Look, I myself don't understand. All I know is what he isn't…and he is not human. I have trained for the last three months for this and now my only chance of defeat is gone and the whole of Spira may be under threat once again. He reminds me of Sin…he is the first thing since Sin to defeat a whole town, just like that," said Chineya, clicking her fingers.

* * *

**A/N: **_Hey, we're back. What did you think? What did you think of Chineya? She's our own personal character, which we added into our story, for a bit of a change. Tell us what you thought of her in your review. What do you think of the plot so far? There are lots of twists coming. _

_Yunie and Yuffie signing out!_


	4. Chapter 4: Praetor Trouble

**Chapter 4: Praetor Trouble**

**The Airship, on the way to Bevelle, 30 minutes later…**

The group had decided unanimously to search for answers from all the largest factions, New Yevon, The Youth League and The Machine Faction. So, their next stop was Bevelle, to see the leader of New Yevon: Baralai.

Chineya had agreed to join them, as their quest was the same.

"Well, I heard that Baralai is real ugly," said Chineya, trying to break the silence. Ever since they had left the Zanarkand Ruins, the group had been in deep thought about this Spite fellow, and what was to become of Spira.

Yuna and Rikku laughed.

"You'll see," said Rikku, smiling.

Chineya raised her eyebrows in doubt.

The others simply kept looking toward the temple that was fast approaching.

Yuna saw the brim of Bevelle, lowered her head and walked to her cabin. Tidus saw her look of remembrance and followed. The others shrugged their shoulders as if to say _what's her problem_, not thinking of the time that Yuna had married Seymour.

"Hey Yuna, wait up," said Tidus.

Yuna kept walking whilst deep in thought, not hearing Tidus call from behind.

She finally reached her cabin and sat on the bed. Tidus followed and sat opposite her.

"I know what you're thinking, Yuna…its about the wedding isn't it?" asked Tidus, sympathetically.

"Its just…I still can't believe that Seymour…was like he was…it was pure evil," said Yuna, who then reached forward to hug Tidus.

Tidus embraced her lovingly and whispered into her ear "I know."

They hugged for a while, until they reached Bevelle.

&&&&&&&&&&

**The temple of Bevelle, 10 minutes later…**

The group had arrived in the temple and were awaiting the appearance of Baralai.

"How much longer is this going to take?" asked Lulu, losing her patience.

"Hey…don't worry Lu…he'll be here soon, ya?" said Wakka, reassuringly.

Just as Lulu was about to say something, Baralai walked into the room.

Chineya, who was leaning against a wall unenthusiastically, widened her eyes as she saw the handsome figure of Baralai. She then noticed that Yuna and Rikku were staring at her with a cheeky smile on each of their faces as if to say _wasn't what you expected was it._

"Hello friends…what brings you he…re," said Baralai, letting his voice trail off as he spotted their new member of the group.

The others spotted his gaze and looked away awkwardly.

Paine cleared her throat loudly and said "We were hoping you knew about an evil guy by the name of Spite."

"He destroyed my town and I want vengeance," said Chineya, forwardly as she stepped forward.

"I'd love to help you all, but I have not heard of this…Spite. But since you're all here, why don't you stay the night and my people shall prepare a feast for us…perhaps you can introduce your new friend," explained Baralai, with a slight smile on his face as he glanced at Chineya, out of the corner of his eye.

Later on they all sat around a huge table, eating hungrily from the day's activities. Baralai sat at the head of the table, talking to Paine who was sitting to the right of him. He looked down at Chineya who was half way along the rectangular shaped table.

"So what's the story with this new one?" asked Baralai, eyeing Chineya who was happily talking to Yuna.

Paine thought for a moment, frowning and then realised that Baralai in fact liked Chineya, after a number of questions he had already asked about her.

She smiled deviously.

"Why don't you ask her yourself?" asked Paine.

"I don't even know her name, Paine," said Baralai as if this was the excuse he could use for not talking to her.

"Her name is Chineya. If you want to talk to her, then just…talk to her," said Paine, looking towards Chineya.

"I am the Praetor of New Yevon, Paine…I have no time for romance," said Baralai, defending his honour. "Besides, she defies the ways of New Yevon…she didn't even pray before we ate."

Paine smiled and shook her head.

"I didn't pray either," said Paine, as she left to go to bed.

After everyone had gone to bed, Baralai said goodnight to Yuna and Tidus as they headed into their own room. He then climbed the stairs to go up to his own private chambers.

Once he reached his room he removed his cloak and shirt underneath and went to hang it up in the closet, only to find a pretty girl, whom he had met previously that night.

"Chineya?" gasped Baralai questioningly.

"Um…hi!" she said nervously.

Chineya then looked to his bare muscly chest.

She blushed and was glad that is was night, otherwise he would've seen her cheeks flush to a scarlet colour.

"What are you doing in here?" he asked just as embarrassed.

"Um…I…I'm gonna…go now…so…um…seeya!" she said running toward the door. But Baralai ran faster and slammed the door shut with his left hand, barring her path.

"Err…a little too close for comfort here," said Chineya.

Baralai looked into her dark purple eyes. They were so beautiful; he could have stared into them for an eternity.

"Are you right there?" asked Chineya, annoyed, but was secretly staring in awe at his attractive abdominal body.

"Actually…I should ask you the same thing." He said taking a step towards her.

She felt her hand reach towards her samurai sword, but soon felt his hand reach up and gently grab hers as he said, "I don't think so little miss. I'm a praetor and you were caught in my quarters doing Yevon knows what."

She looked away and tried to stop her eyes wandering to his rather attractive body.

"Well, please explain." He said waiting for her explanation.

"Um…I…" started Chineya, but thought of an idea.

She hit away Baralai's arm that was obstructing the door and quickly turned the doorknob and ran out.

Baralai, not thinking, ran after her half naked. However just as they were only halfway down the hall, Rikku stepped out of her room half asleep to see Chineya run past into her room and then Baralai running after her half naked.

She widened her eyes with shock and said, "Hey guys. Watcha doin? Kiss and catch? Can I play too?"

Baralai stopped, stared and stuttered, "Hey I…she was in my closet…and…"

"What? In your closet? Now I see what's goin on here?" Rikku butted in.

Suddenly, Tidus and Yuna, Wakka and Lulu and Paine stepped out of their rooms to see what all the noise was about, to also find a very half naked Baralai standing there, in the middle of the hall.

Then suddenly, Chineya popped her head out of her room.

"Hey Baralai…what are you doing out here half naked?" asked Chineya.

Chineya smiled and Baralai stood, flabbergasted.

"But you were the one being chased by him, Aya," said Rikku, confused.

"Aya?" asked Chineya.

"Its your nickname," said Rikku, simply.

"Oh…right," said Chineya.

"Why was he chasing you, ya?" asked Wakka, forgetting that Baralai was standing only a few feet away.

"He wasn't chasing me…I run from no one," said Chineya.

"Then…you were leading him into your room perhaps?" asked Paine, giving Baralai an evil smile.

Baralai stood in the centre of them all.

"She wasn't leading me…I never let a woman lead me…okay? But that's not what this is about…anyway, she was in my room…in my closet, doing Yevon knows what or why," said Baralai defensively.

"…Right," said Tidus, laughing. "Come on Yuna, let's leave Chineya and Baralai to do what ever they want…I'm tired."

Tidus and Yuna went back into their room. As did Wakka and Lulu and Paine. Rikku still stood there, her gaze going from Chineya to Baralai.

"Well, you kids have fun then," she said, playfully and went back into her room.

Then finally, there was only Baralai and Chineya.

Baralai turned to Chineya with evil eyes.

"You know…I've never met a woman who could embarrass me like you have tonight. I am the Praetor of New Yevon, for Yevon's sake, no one is supposed to embarrass me. People look up to me, you know. I never lose my cool, I never run after anyone and I certainly don't talk to people like you," said Baralai, annoyed.

"Well, it appears that all of the things you just told me are contradictions of you," said Chineya simply, not being offended by his words.

She then left him standing there as she walked back into her room and closed the door.

In Tidus and Yuna's room, the two laid there in the bed wide awake. Yuna was worrying about the situation at hand. She felt that even when and if this new battle was defeated, that a new evil would still come to Spira. Maybe Lady Yunalesca had been right…there would always be sorrow in Spira. Would there ever be a way to rid Spira of evil for good?

A tear ran down Yuna's cheek. Tidus noticed this and held her close.

"Don't worry, we'll find a way to get this guy," said Tidus, in a calm, soothing tone.

"I know, but will it mean the end of Spira in the process?" contemplated Yuna.

Not knowing what to say he planted a kiss on Yuna's lips.

It was soft and welcoming, but still did not rid Yuna of her contemplative thoughts.

* * *

**A/N:** _We're back again. How do you think we're going in regards to the romance part of the story? Do you think we should keep up with the Yuna/Tidus and Chineya/Baralai couplings? Well, too bad we're going to do it anyway. Well, toodles. _

_Yunie and Yuffie signing out!_


	5. Chapter 5: The sending

**Chapter 5: The sending**

The next day the group decided to go the Machine Faction to see Gippal, in hopes that he might have an idea about this Spite guy.

They had woken up early that morning. With the exception of Rikku, who complained that she only needed five more minutes, every time one of the group tried to get her to come downstairs.

Yuna ended up being the one to make her move, as Rikku could never say no to Yuna.

Finally when everyone was downstairs they waited for Baralai to say their goodbyes until next time. He arrived a few minutes later looking quite tired, the dark circles under his eyes were clear.

Rikku began to giggle and piped up, "So I guess you and Chineya had a little more fun last night after I left?"

Chineya gave her the dirtiest look she could muster and yelled, "Will you ever learn to keep that annoying mouth of yours closed for more then five minutes? I haven't even known you a whole day and you're already getting on my nerves"

She then stomped off out of the temple, leaving the others quite shocked at the sudden outburst. Baralai stared after Chineya and frowned as if deep in thought about something.

"What's her problem?" pouted Rikku, folding her arms angrily.

"I don't know. But she does have a point." Replied Paine, who felt she just wanted to stir Rikku a bit, before turning to Baralai once more.

Yuna spoke up quickly before there could be anymore fights and arguments.

"Baralai, thank you for letting us stay the night, we hope to see you soon. If you hear anything about this man named Spite, please find a way of getting the information to us. We would be so grateful." She said quietly, almost in a pleading manner.

Baralai nodded and began to walk down the stairs towards them.

"Well I hope you all have a safe journey and take care of each other." He said eyeing Tidus and Yuna, then Rikku and Paine, then Wakka and Lulu in particular before staring out towards the door of the temple.

He stood like that for some time, before shaking his head and saying goodbye and leaving them to head off once more.

A few minutes later the group had boarded the airship and were heading towards the Machine Faction.

"Why do we even have to go to the Machine Faction anyway? It's not like Gippal is gonna know anymore then Baralai." Rikku whined as she paced the ship.

Tidus gave her a curious look and said, "Because we have to find out anything and everything we can. You don't know what Gippal does or doesn't know."

She frowned and ran away to her cabin. No one took much notice figuring she was just being her annoying self again.

Chineya was leaning up against the wall once more and looking rather pleased that Rikku didn't get her own way.

She yawned and said, "I'm gonna go back to my cabin too for a while."

Most of them turned around to nod at her before turning back to talking with Brother, who was complaining about something.

Chineya had entered her cabin and was just about to lie down on her bed. However a noise coming from her closet stopped her and she drew her samurai sword without a sound.

She crept towards it and counted to three in her head and then flung open the door watching as a figure fell out before her feet.

She placed her sword at their neck, not seeing their face because their cloak was swept up over it. However it was obvious that it was a male.

"Stay where you are you pathetic jerk." She yelled threateningly.

He went to remove the cloak from his face, but was stopped by Chineya who said that she'd remove it for him and not to try anything stupid.

He surrendered and she lifted away his cloak with the tip of her sword. When she saw who it was she stepped back in shock against the wall.

He took this as an opportunity to stand up and fix up his clothing.

Chineya quickly got over her shock and frowned

"What do you think you were doing in there?" she cried.

He frowned at her rudeness and said, "I was trying to find you. I thought maybe you had become accustomed to hiding in closets." He said trying to make a joke of it.

However this didn't seem to make her even crack a smile so he went back to being serious, "I decided to come along for the ride, as I happen to have business with Gippal to sort out anyway. Not that it's any of your business." He finished.

"So you decided to hide in my closet? Why couldn't you just ask us for a ride?" she said looking confused.

"Because I…" he was suddenly cut off by Rikku who had heard the commotion and was now standing at the door.

She stared at them both cheekily, "So I see you sneaked him aboard after all." She said directing the statement at Chineya.

Chineya frowned at Rikku and said, "Maybe you can sneak Gippal aboard when we leave the Machine Faction, as it's pretty obvious you're infatuated with him, the way you've been acting."

Rikku went pale and said, "I am not. He's just so immature."

She left them once again, wondering how Chineya could have possibly guessed that she had some feelings for Gippal.

Baralai began to leave.

"Hey where do you think you're going?" Chineya questioned.

He turned around to face her and said rudely, "Well I don't plan to spend the rest of the trip in here with you, so I'm going to go and see the others."

With that he walked out of the room leaving Chineya to sit on the bed and pout about his statement.

Baralai entered the bridge and waited for someone to notice that he was there. Lulu, who was doing nothing in particular, spotted him out of the corner of her eye.

"Baralai? What are you doing here?" asked Lulu.

Suddenly Rikku ran into the bridge saying: "He was in Aya's closet!"

Everyone looked at him with a weird look and leaned away from him in confusion.

Chineya ran into bridge right after Rikku and yelled: "Don't listen to anything that stupid blonde says."

"Who do you think you're calling stupid blonde?" asked Rikku, who appeared to be hurt.

"Hmm…let me think…YOU!" said Chineya, sarcastically.

Rikku pouted for what seemed the millionth time that morning, until Wakka piped up and said, "Hey Rikku, you're gonna end up looking older before your time if you keep that up ya." Referring to the way she kept forming wrinkles over her face every time she frowned.

She almost looked as if she believed Wakka, giving him a look which said _really?_

Yuna gave both Chineya and Wakka warning glances as she walked towards Rikku to comfort her.

She led her back into her cabin until the ship landed, away from all the arguing.

A few minutes later they landed at Djose temple which was now known as the Machine Faction. Everyone jumped down off the ship and stood on the ground discussing what they should do first.

Baralai excused himself and headed off ahead leaving the others behind.

Chineya pretended she didn't care and turned back to the group and said, "So what's the plan?"

Tidus said that they should head off towards the temple and see if they could find Gippal anywhere.

They all nodded and followed Tidus who took the lead.

Yuna who was near the end of the group suddenly heard something on the right of her in the bushes and went to investigate.

As she got closer, she began to remove the bushes in front of her to take a closer look.

However just as she was inches away from revealing what was there, the rest of the group beckoned her to come back.

She turned to nod and frowned as she took one last look at the bush before leaving.

If she had in fact gotten any closer, she would have noticed that the very man they were searching for was secretly watching them. He had hoped that Yuna might have gotten closer so that he might be able to see her face better.

When Yuna ran back to follow them, Tidus was waiting for her while the others walked ahead. She almost ran into him but looked up just in time.

"What were you doing back there?" Tidus asked looking back at the place she had just come from.

"Oh I thought I heard something." She replied.

"Well try and keep up will you. I don't want you getting hurt." He said before taking her hand and leading her back to the group.

She knew he only wanted to protect her. But sometimes she felt like he saw her as a child not knowing how to take care of herself.

A few minutes later they had arrived inside the temple and saw that Baralai was already there talking to Gippal. They were relieved to find that he was there and that they didn't have to go searching for him.

Tidus went to say something to Yuna but as he turned to face her he realised she had gone.

"Hey did anyone see where Yuna went?" Tidus asked concerned.

They all shook their heads claiming that they hadn't even seen her come into the temple.

This made him become panicky, as he wished he had have kept a better eye on her.

"Look, you guys stay here while I go and find her." He instructed as he ran out of the temple.

They looked after him hoping that she was all right.

Tidus came outside to find that Yuna was conversing with a woman who was crying sadly about something.

As he got closer he could hear the conversation better between them.

"Please Lady Yuna…my child must be sent before it's too late." She pleaded.

Yuna was looking on, as a few people who seemed to be part of the family were crying.

"I'm not a summoner anymore…I'm sorry…I can't." She explained sorrowfully.

"Please…you're our last hope." She begged.

Yuna had heard this said to her many times before, and she could not refuse their wishes.

Tidus thought that she would soon walk away and come back to the temple but was shocked when she said, "I'll try my best. But I can't do it without a staff."

Someone appeared from the group and presented her with a staff, as if already knowing that she was coming.

She hesitated but as she saw the look in their eyes, she took it and said, "Very well…show me where your child is."

They began to walk off and she was about to follow when…

"Yuna…" Tidus called, causing her to spin around and stare at him.

He gave her a look of confusion.

She didn't say a word, but gave a small smile as if to reassure him that she would be alright.

However as she walked off he followed discreetly behind.

Moments later, Yuna was standing outside surrounded by people, who just wanted to get a look at the famous High Summoner.

The child was lying on the ground lifelessly and Yuna began to dance.

Tidus was watching form the crowd as she danced the dance he had seen her do so many times before…before he had left that was.

She was looking a bit exhausted in the process of sending the child and Tidus began to walk closer towards her.

Finally after the process was complete, Yuna began to loose her balance from exhaustion, and began to fall backwards. Everyone gasped. But Tidus was quick to run and catch her before she hit the ground.

He looked around at the staring faces and then ran back towards the temple, carrying Yuna in his arms.

As he entered the temple, everyone turned to see Yuna's limp body in Tidus's arms.

"Yunieeeeeee!" cried Rikku as she ran towards them.

"Rikku keep back, she needs some air." Tidus explained.

He made his way towards Gippal and whispered something to him. Gippal directed them towards the stairs and lead them to a room.

As Tidus lay Yuna down, Gippal said, "I don't understand she is no longer a Summoner."

"I know…but you know Yuna…she can't refuse anyone." Tidus explained scratching the back of his head.

"Do me a favour…don't mention this to the others. I don't think Yuna would want to cause more problems then we're already having." Tidus stated.

Gippal nodded and went back to the group, who were waiting anxiously for one of them to return, so that they knew what was going on.

"What happened to Yunie?" Rikku exclaimed crying.

"She's dehydrated." He lied.

"Where was she?" asked Lulu, giving him a curious look.

"Tidus found her by the stairs. Apparently she needed a rest." He lied once more.

They all looked at him strangely before deciding to go one with the purpose of their trip, even if they were worried about Yuna.

That night they were once again invited to stay the night, except this time with Gippal. Even Baralai stayed.

Yuna was still asleep which worried them a bit, considering she had been asleep all day.

Chineya had made a point of avoiding Baralai all together and went to bed early.

Baralai was rather annoyed with her rudeness.

Rikku was busy talking to Paine about how annoying Gippal was. Paine was mumbling under her breath every five seconds, "Yes Rikku. I know you like him Rikku. Please just leave me alone."

But Rikku was too busy complaining to even notice.

Lulu and Wakka were in their room talking about the situation at hand seriously.

As for Tidus he was lying in bed with Yuna, staying wide awake in case she woke up. He didn't think that she would have been able to do what she had done, seeing as she was no longer a summoner.

But what the group didn't know while they were safely sleeping was the presence of something evil creeping upon them. It was the man who had laid in the bushes; the man whom was drawn to Yuna that day.

_Hate. Love. Desire. _**Revenge. **_The four things that your mind can disperse, but they're also four things which your heart will strive to achieve. _

_Evil. If it is immense enough, the person in which it is invested has no soul. They are said to be incapable of love or desire or things related to emotion. Then why is it that I am drawn to her. You would be so angry if you found out………………father.__

* * *

_

**A/N:** _Well, we're back, after a very long long time. Well, we got a lot of reviews...NOT! Please review and tell us what you think of our story. There is a lot more coming...and the plot **will**__thicken..._

_Well, what did you think of **this **chapter? Well, the only way you'll tell us what you thought is...and wait for it...if you REVIEW...OK?_

Yunie and Yuffie


End file.
